Title Unchosen Yet
by Mrs.LovettTodd
Summary: Gemma has a dream in the middle of the night, or is she dreaming? T for now... just to be safe....
1. A Nightmarish Begining

** Chapter 1 Unseen Forces Are Always Deadly**

**A/N I have only read A Great and Terrible Beauty. Haven't gotten to Barnes and Noble in over 3 weeks (e-gad!) and I want to read Rebel Angels but am a little wary of reading ASFT because of all the bad things I have heard of it. (The point of this is don't talk to me in reviews about ASFT or RA) On with the story!**

Gemma struggled in her bed linens. She was having a nightmare, she was sure of it. She hated when she couldn't get out of a nightmare, hers were always so vivid. In her dream, darkness was on all sides. She was being restrained by something, what, she did not know. She jerked against the strong force holding her back. She backed up and flung herself against the invisible barrier. This time the force relinquished it's hold and she toppled to the ground. She felt a sharp rip against her knee, and felt the wetness and sting of the blood. She only hoped she could find light before she bled to death. Ahead a small pinprick of light shone. Gemma shoved up off the ground and lurched forward. _ What does this dream mean? That when I wake I will fight invisible forces?_ Gemma speculated as she walked towards the light. After walking for what seemed forever, she realized the light wasn't getting bigger. Gemma couldn't see anything, and this bothered her. What was she supposed to do? She had already tried waking herself up. She tried to scream for someone to wake her up. All of a sudden, light flashed and Gemma quickly looked around. But what she saw made her even more frightened. She wasn't dreaming.


	2. I'm not Dreaming!

** Chapter 2 **

**A/N- Really must get to Barnes and Noble! MUST read Rebel Angels! Caroline if you are out there, I fully intend to go soon! Last chapter was a bit short for me ….. you? Tell me in a REVIEWyuppers! indicates lovely word offset by lovely flowers! You all know what review means! whispers why isn't anyone doing it?! Enough with the rage! Who reads these things anyway?**

**Disclaimer- If Kartik and Gemma were mine, don't you think the books would suck?**

**Shattering glass, tumbling stones, splintering wood, crumbling slate, melting porclein. Ripping wallpaper, smashing baseboards, tumbling wastebaskets. A blur of unworldly color met Gemma's eye. Nightgowns strewn without a care over the once clean floor. Flowers crumpled and torn, their sticky substance seeping slowly over the soiled mess. Light glittering off crystals laying upon the floor. Gemma gave a yelp at the feeling of a presence beside her.**

"**Done observing, Precious?" The smell of stale alcohol wafted across Gemma's nose, and she recoiled. Groping around to see if she was clothed, Gemma had a thought.**

"**Where's Ann?" she asked the strangely Romainian man next to her. His grip on her wrist became unbearably tight. She jerked and twisted to try to gain release. Then the man simply twisted the opposite way, forcing a sharp cry from her lips.**

"**Easy there precious, don't want to break that pretty little wrist of yours." The man twisted her wrist again this time a resounding crack was heard. **

"**Oops! Didn't mean for tha' 'ta happen." He gave a short weeze of laughter that Gemma didn't notice. A wave of pain hit Gemma. He threw her wrist off his leg and tears finally gave way. This man was sick, Gemma thought to herself. He could easily kill me. He'd probably enjoy it, she thought. Fighting through the haze of pain and tears, Gemma repeated her question.**

"**The dumplin' lookin' one?" He said. Upon seeing Gemma's nod he wheezed a chuckle again. "She ran. An' I was to lazy to chase her!" He wheezed out few more chuckles. Gemma blanched and he noticed.**

"**Ya ain't gonna throw up on me'h are ya?" He moved away quickly for such a large man.**

"**Who **_**are**_** you?" Gemma asked incredulously. Now she **_**was **_**going to throw up on him. On purpose.**

"**Would be corny to say 'Your worst nightmare' it would, so you'll have to settle for Melvin Darvish."**

"**Why are you here?" Gemma asked. Why was he here to torture her?**

"**Hey what's going on in here?" Mrs. Nightwing's voice forced a look of absolute fear from the assailant.**

"**Speak to no one of this," He whispered harshly. With a bound he was across the room and over the window sill.**

"**Gemma? Gemma!"**

_**Is this just a courtesy call,**_

_** Is this just a matter of policy,**_

_** Is this just another way to let you know, let you know.**_

_** Is this just a courtesy call, just another matter of policy, just another way to let you know let you know.**_

**Wow! This may be the longest chapter I have done! Over 500 words! Wooohoooo! The song snippet for those of you who wondered was off "The Heroin Diaries" By Nikki Sixx (awesome!) Nikki is the bass player for Motley Crue. He is awesome! This song was "Courtesy Call". Caroline, your not popping up everytime I search! You'll just have to review so I can click your name,heh heh!**


End file.
